1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of depositing a silicon oxide film by plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD), and particularly, to a method of inhibiting deformation of an organic film such as a resist due to damage caused during film formation by PEALD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally atomic layer deposition (ALD) of SiO2 film involves deposition of film at approx. 300° C. In recent years, however, the demand for depositing a conformal SiO2 film on resist is increasing in order to support patterns finer than the lithography resolution required by increasingly integrated devices. Various types of resist are available, but all these resist materials are organic substances and therefore disappear at high temperature, which poses a problem.